


Stress Relief 2

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout wants to have an intimate intercourse with Engie. He accompliesh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief 2

“Mission begins in sixty second”

Nucleus. Capture point. Beat REDs. Obtain glory and points. Today’s mission would bring some enthusiasm in the team, and scout was just jumping in the Respawn room, really motivated to get back to work, kinda immediately. 

Today his weapon was the scattergun, but he was ready to strike on the head of everybody, if he had the chance.  
Thirdy seconds, three seconds, the siren, and scout hopped immediately out of there, weapon in hand, shooting crazy. He avoided the RED Heavy, he killed, maybe, the pyro, but he got burned in the escaping, so he got out his trusted mad milk, spreading it on himself to extinguish the flames. All of this without ever stopping. Running was his job, and when the capture point was able to capture, he placed himself on it, leaping every time the enemy soldier tried to hit him with his missiles.   
It was too easy. Once the point became blu, he decided to go and get some healing but it looked like everybody had his same idea and he couldn’t find a medikit that was one, and medic was too much busy Ubercharging Heavy to attack the enemy base. 

So scout thought about came back the base, but then he had some kind of mirage in front of his very eyes.   
With its beautiful write “Provison” a dispenser waited for him, just like it was erected only for him. Instantly he stuck on it like a leech, feeling the wounds closing and stayed there for some minutes, just to gest sure he was ok.   
He was ready to go, when Engineer reached for him, to make sure his “creatures” were ok, and noticing he was there, he smiled. 

“Tough day then, boy?”

He renovated a bit the dispenser, singing between himself. And then he noticed scout wasn’t going anywhere, so he put his hands on his sides, glaring at him.   
“Do you need som’thing boy? I have to check the sentry over there, I don wan’ that damn spah sapped..” “You didn’t come to me…”  
What the scout said left Engie with his mouth hanged so he had to hit himself on his helmet with his spannerbefore to come back to thinking straight. Of course he didn’t go to him, he was kind his son’s age, so, he turned to go to adjust the sentry. 

“Of course not, with all the work I have to doi can’t go and…”

His eyes wandered a bit on the silhouette of the boy who bent to picking up his baseball bat. Thewre was the devil in that kid, for sure. The man shook a little his head, coming back on his principles. 

“Now I have to go, boy, see you later.” 

They won the battle. They succeed on keeping the control point for the time they needed to, and rejoicing the BLU team came back to the base, celebrating their new victory. Only one of them, instead, stayed behind, noticed scout, and while there was some mess, he went and looked for the Engineer that was disappeared.   
In fact, he remained in the upward floor to putting in order his machines, arranging every piece and put it inside his suitcase. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t detect a young scout that was looking at him with a maliciously stare. 

“Something troubling you, boy? Why don’t you go celebratin’ with the others?”  
Asked then the laborer, getting back to work. Scout shrugged his shoulders, leaning to one of those strange machineries, playing with his baseball ball. 

“Actually, I was looking for you. Well, we won because of you sentries too, so…”  
He leaned towards him, putting an hand on Engineer’s shoulder. 

“I wanted to give you my thank…”  
And the instant engie turn his head to him, he found scout’s lips on his, and his hands on him, so, despite his propositions, he found himself to reciprocate, tighten his hands on his shoulders and pulling him to himself. Scout broke for a moment the kiss just the time to remove his shirt, the dog tags shining on his sweated chest.   
Noticing he was on the ground now, engie sit, removing his helmet and gazing with his blue eyes after potting away his goggles. Looking at the boy in this way for sure was really better, and he pulled again the scout, caressing his back while he was kissing his chest, biting a nipple, making the boy moan sweetly. With a little smile, and the pants slowly tighten up, he opened his zip, while with the other hand he tried to undoing the boy’s belt, helped by the same scout that seemed very aroused. 

Once scout was naked before him, Engie licked his lips, bringing two fingers on his penis, rubbing it firmly and making the scout moaning and panting so good.   
Then engie lubricated two fingers, and stimulated his opening, until to push in the boy two of his stocky fingers, pleasured by those heavy breaths. Once the boy was kinda ready, he brought his sides, guiding him on his erection covered by a condom. 

Engie has some lovers in the past, his wife, and he spent some nights with soldier, but that was the tightest and softest ass he had ever gone in. he kept his hands on his flanks, a bit he let him moving alone and a bit he helped and still massaging his hard penis, that boy was really more aroused than him and was moving fast, making engie coming in and out of himself.   
Maybe there was a little too stimulation for the man, anyway he was in abstinence from a long long time and in the end he lowered the scout, making him taking him completely and he bit hard his chest, suffocating his orgasm. 

After a couple of minutes, he let him go, passing his tongue where he wounded him, apologizing. Scout smiled at him, caressing his bald head to then giving him a little kiss, his eyes full of tears because of the pain of the last gesture of his lover. Engie dried them for him, helping him to get up, and he brought is face between his hands, kissing him for the last time. Scout pushed him a little, while he was looking for at least his shirt because he was chilling. 

“Ehy, don’t fall in love, old man. I’m not interested in that shit. I just like to take it in the ass.”  
Engie nodded, smiling too. They get dressed, and shared another shy and clumsy kiss, then scout helped him to put away the last pieces of the machines. So, they came back to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is called "2" becase i have to ask the permission to publich the first one.


End file.
